cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Reign
Reign, human name Samantha Arias, is one of the five Worldkillers, genetically engineered bioweapons created by Zor-El, designed to conquer worlds. On Earth, she currently exists as an "alter ego" inside Samantha's mind working to manipulate her in order to "be set free". She is the overall main villain of the Supergirl franchise. Early Life Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Price, In Something Wicked, In Blue Roses, In Can You Feel My Heart, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, In Darkest Day, In Dangerous Habits, In Original Sins, In Cheryl (episode), In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Supergirl Season 3 In the closing moments of Lines, although she does not appear, Brainiac infiltrates the Fortress of Solitude and asks information pertaining to the Worldkillers. In No Longer The Last, Sam is revealed as Lena's newest assistant. In the bathroom mirror, Reign smiles deviously back at Samantha before the woman returns to her duties. In Kandor, In Power Girl, In Heavily Broken, In Human For Another Day, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In The Question, In Supergirl Reborn, In Siblings, In You Ruin Me, In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, In The Trial of Kal-El, In Nova Day, In The Swarm, In Framed, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In Brain On Fire, In War Is Coming, In Mind Games, In Panic Button, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Supergirl No More, In Going Rogue, In Rage Most Justified, In Vows, In The Honeymoon's Over, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, House of El In The Devil Within, In Fear The Fever, In Still Here, In Used To, In I Spit On Your Grave, In You're A God, In Long Time Traveler, In War Sweater, In Kalibak (episode), In Somebody Help Me, In In The Light, In The House of El, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 In From The Ashes, In We Will Rise, In The Sun Also Rises, In Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian, In Shatter Me, In Get Your Soul Back, In The Grey, In Angels Fall, In Such Rage In Your Heart, The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 In Superwomen, In All God's Angels, In Woman of Tomorrow, In Invincible, In Challenge of the Superfriends, In DNR, In Home, Birds of Prey Season 5 In The Battle Within, she appears as one of Brainiac's simulations designed to keep the Birds distracted. A drone also takes her form. The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 In Not All Suffering Is Bad, Alternate Reality In Apocalypse, The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In The Heaviest Burden, In Have It All, In Decisions, In Destinies, In Assassin, In The Book of Rao, In Kissed By Fire, In Never Know, In Jamie, In The Odessa Steps, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Alternate Realities In The Road, In Crisis, Trivia * She is the Bigger Bad of Supergirl Season 4 and one of two Big Bads of House of El. * She is the most-appearing antagonist of The Last Children of Krypton (series), appearing in 33 out of 60 episodes. * She appears in 82 of the franchise's 153 episodes. Appearances * 36/80 (Supergirl) * 33/60 (The Last Children of Krypton) * 23/85 (Birds of Prey) * 13/13 (House of El) * 105 (total) (BOP S2) (7/17) * The Price * Something Wicked * Blue Roses * Can You Feel My Heart * Green Arrow & Black Canary * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (BOP S3) (15/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper (dream) * Darkest Day (dream) * Dangerous Habits (in Hell) * Original Sins (in Hell) * Cheryl (episode) (in Hell) * Red Rain * Body & Soul * [[Trinity (episode)|''Trinity (episode)]] * ''Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * 30 Days Of Night * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Supergirl S3) (20/22) * No Longer The Last (hallucination) * Kandor (hologram) * Power Girl (dream) * Heavily Broken (dream) * Human For Another Day (hallucination) * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton (hologram) * Brave New World (dream) * The Question * Supergirl Reborn * Siblings (dream) * You Ruin Me * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * The Trial of Kal-El * Nova Day * The Swarm * Framed * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (16/16) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (House of El) (13/13) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * I Spit On Your Grave * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * Somebody Help Me * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (The Last Children of Krypton S1) (9/15) * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Shatter Me * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (The Last Children of Krypton S2) (7/15) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * Woman of Tomorrow * Invincible * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home (BOP S5) (1/13) * The Battle Within (simulation) (The Last Children of Krypton S3) (2/15) * Apocalypse (alt. reality) * Not All Suffering Is Bad (The Last Children of Krypton S4) (15/15) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassins * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Never Know * Jamie * The Odessa Steps * The Road (alt. reality) * Crisis (alt. reality) * All Good Things * Worldkiller Category:Supergirl Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:House of El Characters Category:House of El Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Antagonists Category:Supergirl S4 Antagonists Category:Supergirl: Reign Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton S1 Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton S2 Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton S3 Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton S4 Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:CEOs Category:Political officials Category:Kryptonians Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists appearing in multiple series Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey S2 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey S3 Antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in 50+ episodes Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Main Characters